A typical air bag module includes an air bag and an inflator for inflating the air bag from a deflated condition to an inflated condition. The air bag, when in the deflated condition, is typically overlaid and hidden from view by a cover. The cover commonly includes a portion that is ruptured by the inflating air bag to enable inflation of the air bag toward an occupant.
It is common for the rupturable portion of the cover to have a U-shape or an H-shape or any other suitable shape. Typically, rupturable portions having a U-shape or an H-shape include one horizontal and two vertical tear seams. For aesthetic purposes, the tear seams typically are formed on an interior (Class B) surface of the cover. Even when the tear seams are formed on the interior surface of the cover, evidence of the tear seams often is visible on the exterior (class A) surface of the cover. For example, slight indentions may be visible on the exterior surface of the cover at locations corresponding to tears seams. The evidence of the tear seams raises aesthetic concerns with vehicle designers.
Style lines may or may not be added to the exterior surface of the cover for hiding the evidence of the tear seams. Style lines are common for hiding the evidence of [horizontal] tear seams. Vertical style lines, however, are uncommon. As a result, a cover that eliminates the aesthetic concerns associated with vertical tear seams is desirable.